


temperance is a virtue (that ladd russo possesses a surprising amount of)

by WattStalf



Series: Seven Heavenly Virtues [5]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/M, Knifeplay, PWP, Stabbing Mention, Vaginal Sex, you know what i'm warning for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Careful, careful, </i>careful<i>, you might make me slip and then who knows what might happen?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	temperance is a virtue (that ladd russo possesses a surprising amount of)

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written knifeplay before, but here we are. These fucking babies. Taking of my life and shit.

It isn't any more of a special occasion than any other night, but Ladd wants to do something special for Lua anyway. He hasn't really done much to tease her in a while, and he doesn't want his little angel getting bored with him or thinking that he's lost his touch, or that he might not be interested in killing her anymore. That absolutely will not do, and the whole day, he's practically twitching in anticipation as he thinks about what he's going to do to her when he's got her alone. He's even a little too hasty with some of his victims, he's that excited to get home to her, and when he does, when he sees the way she lights up once he enters the room, it's all so very worth it.

He isn't sure how he fell so completely and totally, madly and desperately, head over heels in love with Lua, but ever since the day he met her, he's wanted nothing more than to spend every single one of her remaining days with her, and to be the one to to take her life at the end of it all. Meeting her took him completely by surprise, and now he's got one thing in the world that means more to him than anything else, and even if he wasn't counting on something like that, he's never going to complain.

Now, seeing the way she looks like him as if he's the most important thing in the world- and to her, he is- makes it all the more worth it. She greets him quietly, and he grabs her and pulls her in for a long kiss, hugging her shoulders so tight that he feels like he could break them if he doesn't let up soon. But he does, and he pulls out of the kiss to say, “You're as eager as ever, huh?”

She nods, and his grin spreads further. “I've got something special planned for tonight. Why? Because you deserve it, you've been so good and patient lately. I couldn't just let good behavior like that go unrewarded, baby, you know I couldn't do something like that to you.”

It isn't the first time they've done this, but they haven't done this in a long time, and they've only done it a few times, because it takes a great amount of self-control on both of their parts. One move from either of them, and they'll take it too far and ruin everything, but he knows how much she loves it, and she's just been so _good_ lately that he's sure she won't give in to temptation. All he has to worry about is his own self-control, and he wants this special night to go just to plan. Ladd knows that he will not give in.

“Lay down for me, okay?” he asks. “That dress isn't one you're gonna miss, is it?” When she shakes her head, he says, “There's a good girl. You know I can replace it, anyway, so what's to worry about?”

There's excitement in her eyes, and he's so damn excited to see how it amplifies when they've really begun. She lays down on his bed, just as he instructed, and he climbs on top of her, sitting back on his heels and watching the steady rise and fall of her chest, a reminder that she's still alive, just for him. It is so nice to be somebody's purpose, he thinks, as he reaches into his pocket for what he has in store.

Light catches on the blade, and it's nice and clean and sterile, just for her. She takes in a sharp breath, and her smile is almost as wide as his, something he very rarely gets to see from her. He sometimes wishes she would smile like this more, but if she did, then it wouldn't be anywhere near as special. Tonight, he is proud to know he's brought it out in her, and he waves the knife over her face, watching the way her beautiful, bright eyes follow it wherever it goes. She wants this just as much as he wants to do this to her, and he slowly brings it down until it's just over top of her chest.

The blade catches on the fabric of her dress before slicing it, and he is very careful not to press down too hard, to make sure that he only cuts her dress, splitting it straight down the middle until it falls to either side of her. Another slit down the middle, and he frees her of her slip, and she's completely exposed before him. Her chest is rising and falling more rapidly now, and she's fidgeting from her own anticipation. She watches him raise the knife again, and he brings it down to her cheek, leaving a very thin cut, just barely enough to draw blood.

“Oh, look at _that_ ,” he says, and he can feel himself getting very, _very_ excited at the sight of her blood. “You're bleeding, Lua, you know that? Your blood looks very pretty against your skin, makes that face of yours even prettier, doll.” He leans down so close that their faces are inches apart, before he runs his tongue along the cut, feeling her shiver beneath him.

“ _Ladd_ ,” she breathes, and she moans softly. His heart actually skips a beat whenever she says his name like that, and the hand that holds the knife shakes. Oh, to be able to slit her pretty little throat here and now, or to be able to plunge his knife into her chest...she knows that the time isn't right, so she isn't expecting it at all, and that makes it that much harder to resist. But he's made promises to her, and he _can't_ act on a whim over something so important.

“Hold still, angel,” he says, pulling back and resting the knife against her throat. “If you don't hold still, you might hurt yourself, you know.” He presses the knife just a little bit closer, right against her flesh, and each breath she takes causes the blade to scrape at her a little bit more. He hasn't drawn blood yet, but when he imagines a thin line of red appearing on her delicate, pale neck, and spilling down, it is very tempting.

“Careful, careful, _careful_ ,” he teases, “you might make me slip, and then who knows what might happen?” She looks up at him eagerly, and her lips move ever so slightly, though she does not speak. If he's not mistaken, she just mouthed _please_ , and it's so adorable that he's almost tempted to give into her request. He is at least finally tempted enough to press down just a little bit more, but he manages to hold back, and does not take it too far before he pulls the knife away from her throat.

There's that pretty slit of red, spreading down as the blood drips, and he shudders. He suddenly wants her so badly that he isn't sure whether he wants to slit her throat or fuck her brains out more, but both of those half to wait. This is a special occasion, and he's not done with his knife just yet. Leaning in, he licks up the pretty blood, just as he did before, and then murmurs against her neck, “You want more, don't you, baby?”

“Yes, please,” she whispers, and he's so proud of how well she's doing with this. When he had the knife to her throat, she could have ended it then and there, and he knows a part of her wanted to, but she knows better, and she controlled herself. He's glad that he isn't the only one with self-control, he's glad he has someone like her who can help keep him in check.

Starting at the base of her neck, he runs the blade down her body, never quite pressing down, just barely scratching at her every now and then until he holds it over her heart, staring down into her eyes and smiling at her. His beautiful, perfect fiancee, and she's completely at his mercy. He loves her so much in this moment, he loves her so much  _always_ , and he knows that there has never been a more perfect woman than his angel, his Lua.

“I love you, baby,” he says. “That's why I gotta knife over your heart, see? And that's why I'm not putting it in just yet, but I might someday, because I love you so much.” There's a question in her eyes and he chuckles. “Oh, don't look so confused, I _am_ going to kill you one day. I just said might, cos I might kill ya some other way, and I'm not ruining the surprise. But I'm holding back right now even though it's so, so hard because I love you so much.”

Blushing and smiling and lowering her lashes, she raises her chest just enough to let the knife scrape her skin, just enough to show him how willing she is, but also enough to show her restraint, and she falls back to the bed before she can go the rest of the way. It's her way of saying that she loves him too, but she voices it as well, murmuring those three words in that adorable voice of hers.

And then the rest of the evening be damned! He has to have her now, and he jerks the knife away from her body, shoving it into the headboard of the bed and unzipping his pants, wiggling out of them as quickly as possible. She has to be ready for him by now, and just before he's about to ask, just to be safe, her legs are up an around him, pulling at him. He goes with the motion until he's completely on top of her, his hands on her shoulders and his nose brushing against hers.

“You're eager, aren't you, baby?” he taunts. “Well, that's just fine, cos I'm eager too, and you don't gotta wait no more.” As he says that, he pushes himself down, not hesitating before he penetrates her, and her eyes flutter closed as she gasps out his name. She isn't as quiet with him as she is with others, but she is still very quiet, and he loves that about her more than he ever thought he would. There's something to having somebody around with a calm energy to match his excitable one; opposites attract, he reminds himself with a grin.

He got himself so achingly hard, teasing her with the knife like that, that he's honestly surprised that he hadn't given up on it already. His moans are low and shaky because he needs this so damn badly, and he's about to tell her that he doesn't think he's going to last very long when she's there and he can feel the pulsing of her orgasm. Of  _course_ , he should have  _known_ she was nearly there just from their little game, and he's so glad that he doesn't have to wait for her now.

When he can, he likes to make sure that she goes first, because he's not going to have her accuse him of not being a gentleman, and because everything is always that much better after he's seen that pretty little face of her go tense and then relax, after he's seen the look of pure bliss wash over her delicate features. He thinks of himself as an artist, sometimes, and that is a piece that he's sure is a contender to be his masterpiece.

“Good girl,” he says, his voice strained and broken because he's reached his limits as well, and she smiles at him, and he's there, jerking his hips into her one last time as he comes. For a moment, he closes his eyes and everything slips into a blinding brightness, and then it slowly begins to fade. His eyes open to see Lua, still looking up at him with that same look of adoration, and he's suddenly, overwhelmingly glad that she's still there to look at him like that, that he hasn't given her up just yet.

But he shakes his head to get rid of that thought, and smirks at her. “Whattaya think, baby? Pretty special night,  _right_ ?”

 


End file.
